nursing_students_1216_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Nursing Resources
Step 1. Prepare your resume Before you begin your search, write or update your resume and file it on your computer. (For more about how to write a resume, see "Resume Do's and Don'ts," Nursing2006 Career Directory.) Many sites will have you copy and paste sections of your resume into their database. Because employers will search for key words, you should use specific terms in your resume to list your skill sets and job titles. For example, use terms such as infusion specialist or ACLS provider. Step 2. Start your engines Search engines streamline access to information available on the Internet. Some of the most common search engines include http://www.google.com (http://www.google.com), http://www.search.com (http://www.search.com), http://www.yahoo.com (http://www.yahoo.com), and http://www.ask.com (http://www.ask.com). The key to finding the specific information that you need is in the words you choose to put into the search engine. To refine your search, narrow the options, and identify the most important aspects, use the "advanced search preferences" option that most search engines offer. Putting quotation marks around two or more words means that the search engine will look for only those sites that have these words together. For example, if you enter nurse manager instead of "nurse manager," you'll retrieve every site mentioning nurses or managers. Using quotes around the phrase will give you only sites that mention both. You can also mix it up and get different results by inputting different search terms. For instance, try "nursing employment Web sites," "nursing job postings," "nursing jobs," and so forth. The best search engines present all the content of the Internet with the most-visited sites listed first. The first few sites that appear aren't necessarily the best ones, so explore farther down the list. Sites noted on the side or highlighted at the top of the list are links from paid advertisers. Step 3. Look into a Web site For some specific Web sites to try, see Check out these nursing job sites. To connect with potential employers safely, see Sidestep identity theft. When you visit a site, it may ask you to register before you can access information. If you do, you may end up getting a lot of unsolicited e-mail, also known as spam. One way to deal with this consequence is to set up a specific e-mail account that's just for job searches rather than your regular personal e-mail address. When you create a screen name for a job search, choose one that sounds professional, not cutesy, and that doesn't use someone else's name. After you find a job, simply delete this e-mail name. Step 4. Research your options When you're deciding which job openings to pursue, look at the health care facilities and not just the specific jobs available. For example, in a nursing shortage, you can take time to research different hospitals in the area you like in order to find the best fit. How to find a nursing job online. ''Nursing,''12-14. Bartholomew, K., & Knapp, K. (2007)http://www.nursingcenter.com/journalarticle?Article_ID=687133 Hierarchy structure of nursing jobs. (February 4, 2013).http://www.hierarchystructure.com/?s=nursing&x=0&y=0 Tips for finding new graduate RN Jobs. (2011,June 9. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6wzQocIr3E